


The Ties That Bind Us

by videogamedoc87



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Jay and Harry are Soulmates, M/M, Zoom is an Asshole, pre-existing relationship, sad!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Harrick Soulmate AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties That Bind Us

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after watching the latest episode of The Flash, so if you haven't seen it, here there be spoilers.

He had her. Jesse. Safe in his arms. For a split second everything was right with the world. Then Zoom ripped it away. Ripped HER away, again. After agreeing to Zoom's terms and watching the speedster leave by way of a breach, Harrison collapsed. Sobs wrenched from his body, he curled into a fetal position. What had he done? What had he agreed to? Hurting Barry? He liked Barry, against all odds, and the thought of hurting him in any way was painful. But what could he do? Zoom had the ability to see into this world, any attempt to inform his new team of the plan and Jesse was as good as dead. 

  
  


Then a thought occurred to him. The soulmate bond. His and Jay's bond was still active, weak definitely, but there. Their bond had been secret. Harrison Wells was a widower, a single father, an image he cultivated even after meeting Jay. Harrison concentrated on the bond, forcing a pulse of grief as strong as he could muster to the speedster at the other end. 

 

" ** Harrison ** **?** " Jay's voice echoed faintly in his head. 

 

" ** Jay. Zoom has Jesse ** ." 

 

The answering pulse of emotion was full of anger. Anger at Harrison but mostly anger directed at Zoom.

 

" ** THAT BASTARD!! I'LL KILL HIM ** " thundered in the scientist's ears and he flinched. 

 

" **He wants me to help Barry get faster. So he can steal as much Speedforce as possible. I can't tell Barry outright, Zoom has ears and eyes everywhere.** "

 

A faint sigh rippled into Harrison's mind. " ** I know a safe place we can  talk ** ," Jay said. " ** Meet me at the lab. We'll fix  this. And save our daughter. I promise ** ."


End file.
